Mi querida Amestris
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Había pasados unos dos años desde que los dos nos encontrábamos en ese nuevo mundo. Nos tuvimos que acostumbrar a varias cosas, pero lo más difícil fue ya no tener a nuestros amigos de nuestro lado. Hasta extraño al coronel bastardo.


_1 de agosto de 1943_

**La guerra de Alemania contra Europa seguía en su apogeo. Nos costaba ir de país en país y había algunos que era imposible recorrer. Estábamos estudiando los postulados de un tal Nikola Tesla, que había muerto hace un par de meses atrás. Por ello nos dirigíamos a Estados unidos. Nos vendían como **_**"la tierra prometida" "el sueño americano"**_** pero nada se va a comparar con nuestra Amestris. **

**Había pasados unos dos años desde que los dos nos encontrábamos en ese nuevo mundo. Nos tuvimos que acostumbrar a varias cosas, pero lo más difícil fue ya no tener a nuestros amigos de nuestro lado. Hasta extraño al coronel bastardo. **

**Fue un viaje largo desde Inglaterra a Estados Unidos, pero ya estábamos aquí. Nos dirigíamos a una tal ciudad llamada New York. En ese país también estaba latente la guerra. Por culpa de los japoneses. Yo con Alphonse no nos interesaban esos temas o más bien repudiábamos las matanzas sin sentido. **

-Hermano, es enorme-decía Al. Le brillaban los ojos. Si bien para él fue difícil dejar a todos atrás, eso es lo que él había decidido. Él quería encontrar a su hermano, él quería vivir con su única familia viva. Por ello no había sido tan brusco el cambio como lo fue para Edward. Él tuvo que dejarla atrás, a su amor de la infancia, a Winry. Después de vivir en Alemania, se había dado cuenta cuanto la extrañaba, cuando añoraba llegar un día a su casa y que ella lo recibiera con una sonrisa en ese delicado rostro. Pero eso jamás podría ser. Ellos habían destruido la puerta que unía a los dos mundos.

-Sí, es cierto hermano-

_25 de Agosto_

**Pudimos rentar un pequeño apartamento algo alejado del centro de la ciudad. Era perfecto para seguir nuestras investigaciones. Nos inscribimos en la universidad (por supuesto que tuvimos que falsificar nuestros papales, tuvimos que crear una nueva identidad. Nosotros no existíamos en esa realidad. Éramos como fantasmas errantes, intentado encontrar un lugar para establecerse) Allí mi hermano entró a estudiar leyes. Él tiene un buen sentido de la justicia. Yo entré a estudiar licenciatura en Ciencias básicas. **

_30 de agosto_

**Después de clases voy a un parque a pasear. Es uno pequeño que se encuentra al lado del campus. Allí veo moverse las hojas al compás del viento. Cuando estaba en mi ciudad natal el movimiento de las hojas, era lo que más me gustaba. Podía estar horas observando su danza. Me recordaban al cabello de ella. Este también se movía a la mínima perturbación de viento. **

Para Edward el recuerdo doloroso que llevaba era un impedimento para que conociera más gente. Siempre andaba solo, siempre intentaba poner una barrera entre él y el mundo que lo rodeaba. Aunque mujeres no le faltaban, pero él siempre las rechazaba cordialmente. No estaba preparado para empezar alguna relación sentimental.

Un día paseando por ese parque. Él la vio. Era la copia de Winry, con esa cabellera dorada, con esos ojos color cielo, con esa piel de color mármol. Se quedó perplejo, no podía articular palabra. La persona de sus sueños estaba frente a él. Sin pensar, su cuerpo reacción solo. Fue hasta la banca que se encontraba y se posó delante de ella.

-Winry-dijo susurrando

-No, mi nombre es Whitney ¿Y tú eres…?-

-¿Whitney...?-claro que no era ella. Le había pasado un sinfín de veces. Encontrar la contraparte de las personas de su mundo, pero ellos no eran lo mismo. Ella no era la misma persona.

-Eres muy extraño- Se le quedó mirando inquisitivamente. Este muchacho era muy guapo, pero muy extraño.

-Lo…lo siento-se giró y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

_16 de septiembre_

Ella lo miraba desde su asiento. Siempre le había llamado la atención ese joven con los cabellos dorados ¿De dónde venía? ¿A dónde se dirigía? ¿Cuál era su historia? Pero no se atrevía a hablarle, no tenía la confianza en sí misma para hacerlo. Por ello cuando el profesor le indicó que harían pareja de trabajo. Se alegró de sobremanera. Era una oportunidad para conocerlo.

-H...hola-le dijo al terminar las clases. Era una joven menuda, de tez blanca, con los ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo largo hasta la cintura.

-ah, hola… ¿Tú eres?- Se sintió un poco triste porque él no recordaba su nombre.

-Soy Anna-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Un gusto Anna soy Edward. Nos tocó hacer el trabajo juntos ¿Verdad?-

-Eh, sí...-se sonrojó.

-Bien, podemos empezar mañana después de clases ¿Te parece?-

-Sí, claro-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, nos vemos- Edward agarró su mochila y desapareció por el salón.

**Tenía que volver a ese parque y verla otra vez. En estos días se había vuelto mi obsesión secreta. Pero hoy sería diferente, hoy me atrevería a hablarle. **

20 de octubre

Alphonse y Edward discutieron sobre el caballero que inventó el medicamento contra la tuberculosis. Discutieron la posibilidad de visitarlo, de entablar una conversación con él. Pero Alphonse evitaba el tema.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-le pregunto Edward

-Hermano…es que yo-se puso colorado-tengo novia-

-¿Q…qué? ¿Quién?-

-Se llama May Chang y es una persona fantástica y recién estamos empezando. No quiero irme unos meses y dejarla yo...-

-Entiendo-sonrió. La verdad es que el si quería ir pero tampoco podía ir. El mes pasado había comenzado a hablar con Whitney. Era una persona fantástica. Muy inteligente. Estudiaba literatura inglesa en la misma universidad que asistían los hermanos. E iba al parque todo los días a leer. Ese era su pasión. Si bien se parecía físicamente a Winry, en personalidad no se parecían en nada.

_18 de diciembre._

**Poco a poco empecé a confiar en Whitney. Le conté sobre mi pasado, sobre la alquimia, sobre mi mundo. Al principio ella lo tomó como una broma, pero poco a poco me fue aceptando. Le platicaba sobre mis aventuras y sobre las personas. También sobre Winry.**

En la Universidad Anna, intentaba acercarse a Edward. Le pedía ayuda con los estudios. Podían discutir horas y horas la materia. Pero ella veía en sus ojos que él estaba ausente. Que siempre estaba en otro lugar. Eso le había llamado infinitamente la atención y lo entendía. Ella había pasado su infancia en Praga hasta que la guerra empezó ser una realidad. Su familia había huido antes de que todo se pusiera peor. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo pensando en su querida Checoslovaquia.

Un día en estas sesiones de estudio…

-¿Vienes de Europa?-le preguntó Anna, sin pensar. Ella se puso roja por el atrevimiento-lo siento…yo-

-Sí, de Alemania- Respondió restándole importancia.

-Entiendo-dijo seria-¿También la extrañas?-

-¿He?

-Sí, ¿tu tierra natal? Yo vengo de Checoslovaquia y no hay día que no extrañe a mis amigos, a mis vecinos, a mi ciudad- Edward la miró un segundo. Jamás le había tomado tanta atención a Anna. Para él era una chica del montón. Pero con esa revelación, con esas palabras él sabía que ella no era una persona cualquiera. Ella en parte lo entendía. Entendía ese dolor de dejar todo atrás forzadamente.

-Sí, es cierto. La extraño -no le iba a decir que hablaba de Amestris, pero no hacía falta. Anna lo miraba con entendimiento.

_3 de febrero de 1944_

La guerra seguía latente. España se mantiene neutral. Estados unidos sigue peleando contra Alemania, Japón e Italia. Era invierno, las calles se encontraban cubiertas por un manto de nieve. En cierto parque se encontraban dos jóvenes, mirándose.

-Tú no me amas-Afirmó Whitney.

-Yo...-

-Tú la amabas a ella ¿No?- Edward no dijo ninguna palabra- Pero necesitabas decírselo. Ahora, díselo a ella. Libera ese sentimiento que tienes en tu interior para ser feliz-

-Winry, te amo. O más bien te amaba. Toda mi juventud… y no sabes cuánto te extraño-apretó su mandíbula. No quería llorar pero le empezaban a picar los ojos.

-Ella también te amó de seguro. Te estuvo esperando, esos dos años que no volviste-le agarró las manos-ahora tú tienes que soltar esos recuerdos. Ellos estarán bien, la maldad se acabó y a ti te toca vivir tu vida-

-Tienes razón-Esa declaración había sido como una catarsis. Pudo sacar todo esos sentimientos que tenía guardados en su interior- Gracias-

-De nada. Para eso están los amigos-le sonrió-ven vamos, te invito un café o nos congelaremos aquí- Así la silueta de los dos desapareció.

_6 de Abril _

Ella se encontraba acorralada por 3 hombres ebrios. No dudo un segundo en atacar. Prefirió morir peleando que morir sin hacer absolutamente nada. Así que sin más se enfrentó a los hombres, propinando patadas y golpes por todos lados. Pero le ganaban en fuerza y en número. Pensaba que iba a morir. Se desmayó por el agotamiento y el miedo. Despertó en un modesto apartamento. Tenía vendas y bandas en sus heridas. Poseía también un cambio de ropa. Se bajó de la cama y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor.

-Qué bueno que despertaste-la saludó un joven con los ojos y pelo dorado igual que…

-Edward-dijo sin pensar

-No, soy su hermano. Mi nombre es Alphonse. Mi hermano está en la cocina- Dicho esto, esté apareciera por la puerta llevando dos tazas humeante consigo.

-Anna ¿Estas bien?-pregunto dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro.

-Sí…Si-dijo sin entender porque estaba allí.

-No sabía que pelearas-le dijo Edward.

-Yo, bueno…-se sonrojó-no tengo experiencia, pero no podía morir ahí-

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres café?-

-¿He? Espera…etto...yo ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Bueno, yo pelee con esos tipos y te rescate- Anna no podía creerlo. Él le salvó la vida. No pudo contener la emoción y con una sonrisa enorme le dio las gracias. Él se sonrojó ante el gesto. Verla pelear de esa forma, viendo lo valiente que fue a pesar de ser más bien una persona tímida había cambiado completamente el pensamiento que tenía para con ella. La verdad es que de hace unos meses que ella ya le era indiferente. Le gustaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Quizás podría darse una oportunidad para ser feliz, para formar una familia. Winry siempre sería su primer amor verdadero. Siempre guardaría su recuerdo de forma especial en su corazón. Pero no podía vivir en el pasado siempre. Tenía que avanzar, tenía que vivir esta nueva vida que le fue otorgada.

_8 Noviembre_

Franklin D. Roosevelt en el poder. Se acercaba otro nuevo invierno. Estaba de novio con Anna. Había decidido ser feliz y había sido la elección correcta.


End file.
